


Long-Held Desire

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Family talk, M/M, Reunion, maybe a bit angsty?, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after the Season 6 premiere but prior to the next morning/epilogue. Brock and Rusty talk later that night after the day's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Held Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I cannot with that season premiere so I had to write this. I couldn't believe it that Brock is actually back with his family. OMG.

Brock leaned against the kitchen counter, feeling exhausted from the day's activities. Being back together with his family had taken a toll but he couldn't be happier or more relieved. It wasn't as though he didn't trust Hatred with the body guarding duty of watching them, he just didn't think he was particularly up for the challenge.

That was why precisely two days ago he had marched himself into Hunter's office and demanded he be reassigned to watch over the Venture family... his family. Hunter had refused immediately of course and it took several persuasive minutes and explaining as to why exactly Hatred was unfit to watch them any longer and why he was the only choice.

Hunter trusting Brock's good sense and judgment eventually folded and reluctantly agreed to his terms. The swedish man was right back where he belonged and he couldn't be happier.

“What are you still doing up?”

Brock turned towards the voice that had sounded from behind him to see Rusty approaching, looking just as tired as him. “Well, if I'm being completely honest, I think it's gonna take me a bit to get back in the swing of things.”

The scientist cocked an eyebrow as he went about getting a glass of water. “Really? But you're “Brock Samson: Special Agent O.S.I.”. You're a big, tough guy, aren't you?”

The blonde smiled. “Well, I forgot how intense things can get with you. I missed it. I missed this.”

Rusty grinned as he sipped his water. “Well... I definitely missed having someone around who's capable... even if every once in a while it means I have to save his ass.”

“Hey! You don't know what that chick was capable of, you barely came outside in time to see what was going down. She had some sort of... truth rope. I dunno. It was weird man.”

The older man moved to walk past him and out towards the living room with Brock following behind. “I hope this doesn't become a pattern with you, me having to save your life.”

“Okay, now you're just exaggerating.”

Rusty paused at the staircase and faced the man again. “Seriously, Brock... thank you.”

Blinking at him in confusion, he asked “For what?”

“For being here for us, for me. Thank you. I know you're busy, I know you probably have a lot of other important things going on-”

“Doc...” Brock began, taking a step towards the older man.

Rusty looked up into the taller man's deep blue eyes.

“You're my family. This is exactly where I am supposed to be. This is my job, my duty but most importantly, this is who I am and this is where I belong. Right by your side.”

This was a moment of heart to hearts and the super scientist felt it important to share his feelings as well. This was the moment he had been waiting for for nearly two years and he wasn't about to let it slip away. He stepped closer to the man, his former body guard, current body guard and if he was being entirely honest closest friend he'd ever had whom he'd known for nearly half his life.

Suddenly there was a loud thump from upstairs followed by the sound of thundering footsteps along the ceiling.

Hank began to yell from upstairs somewhere, “Pop! Brock! I think the giraffe needs a bath or something! He smells like rotten eggs! Also, I think he's eating your drapes!!”

Rusty sighed, pinching his between his fingers and shoving his glasses up to his forehead. 

Brock chuckled and moved to head upstairs. “Never a dull moment. Good night, Doc.”

He watched him disappear reluctantly. “Oh... good night... Brock.”


End file.
